


A Dark And Stormy Night

by CretinChief



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: 2 parter, Fluff, Happy Halloween, M/M, Rated for the second chapter, Smut, Tricks in the first chapter, if u catch my drift, short Freddie mention in the beginning, some people??? Write fluff???? To cope???, the update hurt me too badly so here’s something to wash away the pain with, treats in the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CretinChief/pseuds/CretinChief
Summary: Halloween hadn’t been fun since Mitch was a child. He didn’t eat candy, he didn’t dress up, and he especially didn’t go to costume parties. Then again, he supposed, those were the years he didn’t have Jonas as his boyfriend, either.Just a quick little story about Mitch learning to enjoy himself again. Happy Halloween ya spooky fuckers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at the most recent LE update*
> 
> ...a n y w a y...
> 
> God so I wasn’t actually going to upload this until I had already completely written both chapters but I just...I really needed something after that last update. Mars....y happen...
> 
> So yeah here have something to help restore the gaping hole in your chest. 
> 
> Also idk what exactly will happen in the future canonically but just for this fic, no one knows about their powers. Okay have fun.

Mitch didn’t celebrate Halloween anymore. At least when it came to dressing up in silly costumes to go collect candy. He hadn’t since the year his brother died. He wasn’t there for Mitch to rope into taking him around the trailer park anymore. He no longer had to fight him for whatever decent candy he got out of it, or peel off lollipops Freddie would lick and stick to his head. He didn’t know how he used to do it as a child; wrapped in toilet paper or some other low budget costume, shoveling highly questionable, discount chocolate into his face. Nowadays, the thought of eating any amount of candy made his stomach twist and a bitter feeling rise up in his throat. That was one tradition that had come to a screeching halt. At the very least, he managed to replaced the annual sugar highs with a very different kind of high. One that he didn’t need a holiday for. Not to disrespect the holy day of April 20th, of course. And so that, together with copious amounts of alcohol (and a zombie movie date with his hand when puberty finally hit) had become his new Halloween tradition for almost half his life.

But having Jonas made him break a lot of his shitty little traditions.

Don’t get him wrong, he was still getting polluted tonight at some point, but it wasn’t going to be to drown out his feelings. Especially since, lately, his feelings were what had been making him actually want to get up in the morning. To half take care of himself. To do things like...shower regularly, and...drink water. Also thanks to Jonas. Actually, he was hoping his boyfriend would be open to some drinking tonight as well. There was something about his booze flushed face and soft drunken giggles that was almost too damn cute for him to handle. Jonas’ smiles, whether he was hammered or not, always made Mitch soft. Too soft, really. He’d catch himself absentmindedly smiling too, a pink, warm feeling all through his body, showing on his face. It was like Jonas’ beautiful light show had found its way into his mind, and was taking over. It had complete control over him, and he didn’t even care. Mitch was snapped out of his reverie by the buzz of his phone. He slid his finger over the cracked screen to reveal a single text from Scratch, all caps and spelled almost as badly as his own, warning him the gang was waiting for him outside, and would leave without him if he didn’t hurry up.

Mitch could hear the rumbling of Scratch’s car, and after a moment, a series of quick blares from her horn. He snorted and took another moment to look at himself in his bathroom mirror. Jonas had convinced him to come to a party. A Halloween party. A Halloween _costume_ party, hosted by some well off jock he couldn’t remember the name of. And while he wasn’t opposed to anything that served booze, he wasn’t sure how he felt about putting on some gimmick and hanging out around a bunch of his peers. But Jonas had pouted, and in an instant, Mitch caved._ “As long as I don’t gotta cover myself in paint or some shit”_, he had said, and Jonas had laughed and kissed his cheek, before telling him his plan. Mitch brushed his hair back with a smooth sweep of his hand. He didn’t look much different than how he normally did, minus the fake, bloody scratches and patches of dirt on his face and arms that Jonas insisted he have. A chain he had found laying in his yard was wrapped over his shoulder as an accessory, and worked to keep hold of a nail-driven bat placed on his back. He looked like he was fresh out of the apocalypse. Not a bad look, if Mitch was being honest with himself. As he took the time to rake over his appearance, a strange, tickling feeling blossomed in his stomach. Small, but undeniably there. Something so old that he was convinced this had been the first time he’d felt it at all. Innocent, childlike excitement. For a stupid holiday he didn’t celebrate anymore. Didn’t allow himself to celebrate. Didn’t allow himself to enjoy. Pushed out of his life like everything else.

He wondered suddenly what Jonas looked like.

With another swipe of his finger, he pulled up the ongoing conversation he’d been having with his boyfriend, and let him know he was on his way. He smiled softly at the nearly immediate response.

> 🍑**Spots🍑**
> 
> ** ‘I’m already here! I’ll be waiting for you!’ **

***

Mitch was thankful that his costume required minimal effort. He never was one to put more than a minute into his appearance; a few minutes brushing up on his personal hygiene before spending time with his boyfriend notwithstanding. So Mitch was satisfied that he was able to pull off what he needed to with some dirt and a few accessories. Cliff had a similar idea, apparently, with a simple black cape and some party store fangs. But Scratch and Javier had gone a touch further with their get ups, with Javi in full Frankenstein makeup, and with Scratch carefully and tightly bound in dusty looking bandages.

“You s’pose to be a hobo or somethin’?” Cliff had said when he hopped into the seat beside him. Mitch scoffed.

“Still lookin’ better than you, Count Hickula.”

Scratch sped off, giggling wildly and mentioning something about Cliff being a true “redneck” now. Javier turned around to face him, giving Mitch a better view of the bolts in his neck. Which is all they were; big ass bolts he had obviously glued onto his skin. Still, he’d manage to make himself not look half bad. He was at least doing something other than the “creepy clown” shit he pulled every year.

“So,” Javier spoke, mischievous glint in his eye. “You actually ended up doin’ the couple costume thing. Really wasn’t sure you would.”

Mitch went to lean back, but when the nails in the bat dug into him, he settled on hunching forward. He managed to grimace, but it was half hearted. “Yeah, well, wasn’t my idea...”

Cliff snorted next to him. “Shoot, if you were any more a pushover I’d slap a welcome sign on ya and put ya in front of a door step.”

Scratch giggled again as she made a sharp turn. “Next year we gotta ask the cutie to dress you up prettier! Make you a princess!”

“Or ballerina.” Cliff said.

“I’m thinking a sexy nurse.” Javi chimed in.

Mitch just rolled his eyes and focused on the world as it zipped by. It wasn’t his choice to go to this stupid thing. He wasn’t excited, and this wasn’t what he considered to be fun. Which is exactly why he had to force away the small smile that was fighting to show, as his friends continued to poke fun at him for the rest of their trip.

***

Mitch’s eyes scanned over the crowd as soon as he walked through the door. It was a full house. The lighting was fairly dim, and cheesy... that is, “creepy” music played from a loudspeaker set up in the corner of the living room. No sign of who he was looking for, though.

As his friends fucked off in search of free food, Mitch pulled out his phone, planning to figure out where Jonas had gotten to. He didn’t notice the figure slowly moving toward him.

“Blergh!” came the noise, halfway between a shout and a gurgle. Mitch’s gaze snapped up as someone latched onto his arm in an attempt to startle him. Mitch only raised an eyebrow, and was about to throw the offender off, when he saw just who the culprit was.

“Spots!”

Jonas stood beside him, trying his very best to look frightening. It was adorable. Mitch leaned back to get a better look at him. He was dressed in a beat up hoodie, and torn shirt. His jeans had tears in them, which Mitch rather enjoyed, and his face and hands were a sickly green. The green was even darker around his eyes, and there was what looked to be a chunk taken out of his cheek. Blood was even painted dripping down from the wound, as well as the corners of his mouth. He looked cool as hell.

Jonas smiled apologetically. “Sorry, was that too scary?”

Mitch guffawed and threw his arms around Jonas. “Yeah babe, ya got me.” said Mitch, running his eyes over his boyfriend again. “You look really fucking sick, Joey.”

Jonas beamed up at him. “You can thank Sidney for that. She’s been getting really into makeup lately, she could hardly wait to practice on me.” he said as he glanced over to his twin, who sat chatting with a girl across the room. She was covered in white, with a gray and white face that made her look like a chilling specter. Mitch actually felt impressed.

After standing on his toes to deliver a peck to his cheek, Jonas pulled Mitch off to where there was a set up of red solo cups, various selections of booze, and buckets of candy. He picked up a chocolate bar and talked about how they were showing a movie later that he thought Mitch might like. Something about a poltergeist that was supposedly based on a true story. Admittedly, Mitch preferred chainsaw wielding maniacs and axe murderers, but knowing that Jonas had thought about what he’d enjoy made his heart beat faster. Jonas didn’t notice the love struck look on his face as he went on to describe the film’s premise in more detail. He was so expressive. His deep green eyes lit up as he said something about cinematography. Nerding out over stuff Mitch didn’t understand, but he had apparently found interesting. God.

“I love you.” Mitch practically sighed, interrupting Jonas’ spiel on the special effects the movie was supposed to have. He couldn’t tell with the makeup, but if Jonas’ expression was any indication, Mitch would say that he’d just made him blush. Jonas smiled back at him dopily.

“I love you too.”

Jonas broke off a piece of his chocolate and handed it to Mitch, who popped it into his mouth without as much hesitation as he normally would have. It tasted sweet.

***

“This ain’t scary.”

A group of students had settled onto the middle of the floor, many of them holding pillows or wrapped in blankets. Ahead of them, on a large white wall, was projected an actress, her face screwed up in terror. The subtitles indicated ghostly wails, which Mitch determined was actually just a recording of some wild animals. They were an hour into the film already, and no matter how many chairs moved by themselves, Mitch hadn’t so much as shivered. Hell, Jonas’ clone made a scarier ghost than this. She really was good at the whole makeup thing.

“That poultry geist sounds like a fuckin moose. Nobody could take this seriously, huh spots?” asked Mitch to the boy pressed into is side. Jonas just clung to him a little bit tighter and let out a nervous laugh. He hadn’t even bothered to correct him. A devious smile crept onto Mitch’s face.

“You ain’t actually afraid, are ya?”

Jonas looked up.

“No! I just, I’m uh, tired.” he said unconvincingly as his eyes shifted. He ran his fingers along the edge of his now empty cup, and Mitch could feel the paranoia seeping off of him. The beer was weak, but so was his boyfriend’s alcohol tolerance. With a chuckle, he squeezed him tighter.

“Don’t worry babe,” said Mitch. “I’ll protect ya.”

Jonas rolled his eyes but let loose some of the tension he’d been holding in his body. Mitch found himself feeling warm again, knowing that Jonas felt safer with him around.

Then again, that might change when Mitch finally acted on the idea that’d been forming in his head since the movie started. Oh well.

He started small. Using his telekinesis to move a decoration or a chair here and there, making the unsuspecting students even more on edge than they already were. It was just a draft, or, someone who wasn’t watching the movie must have bumped into it, they would say, laughing at their own jumpiness. Jonas didn’t take notice of his hand moving in the dim glow of fake candles and low lights. After a few minutes, he finally zeroed in on a coffee table that sat just to the left of where the movie was projected on the wall, and made it screech forward. That got them.

“Hey what the _fuck_!” One shouted. 

“Oh nuh uh, nope. Nope. I’m leaving. Screw this.” said another.

Even students who had been otherwise occupied turned to the commotion coming from the frightened group. Mitch bit his lip to hide his laughter.

Jonas sat straight up. Eyes wide for a moment before looking at Mitch accusingly. Mitch gave him a shit eating grin and shrugged.

And then, all at once, a deafening ‘CRACK!’ shook the house, the movie went black, all the music stopped, and every light died, leaving the party of drunk teenagers in pitch blackness.

Ah, now there was screaming.

Some people started running to the first exit they could find. Others tried to calm themselves down. Someone said they were going to get the power back on. Someone else mentioned the house being haunted. That couldn’t have turned out any better, really.

As soon as the power had died, Jonas threw his arms around him like a vice, almost cutting off his circulation. Mitch wasn’t complaining. But after the initial scare wore off, Jonas let go completely and punched his arm.

“Mitch! God, why are you! You’re such a jerk!”

“Joey-“

“How did you even _do_ that! The table I get, but the _whole house_?” He whispered harshly.

“Joey,” laughed Mitch, holding his hands up as if to block him from Jonas’ accusations. They were barely noticeable in the dark. “I didn’t do that. It’s stormin’. Lightnin’ musta hit some shit.”

Jonas groaned, clearly not feeling any better about the situation.

Mitch just laughed again and ruffled Jonas’ hair. It was soft, and pleasant to touch. Just like the rest of him. Mitch found himself slowing down. Gentle teasing morphing into something more adoring. He caressed Jonas’ hair, brushing it back and detangling it. Jonas hummed softly, leaning into his touch. Mitch could hear the thunder rolling outside, and the sound of rain increasing in intensity. He dipped down so he could speak into Jonas’ ear.

“The lights are on back at my place.” He murmured, and pressed his lips against his temple. “If ya wanna... keep watchin’ movies.” He felt Jonas smile against him. His boyfriend’s hands snaked their way up to his neck, and held him in place as he leaned back so that their noses met.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jonas murmured back, and pressed his lips against his own. It was chaste, and soft. But as Jonas pulled back, Mitch ran his tongue over the place that his soft lips had just been, and found that it was, undeniably, sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the monster mash....it’s a graveyard smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me back when I wrote a fanfic for the first time: hmm hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me
> 
> Me now: *posts this*
> 
> Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah here’s 5,618 words for u to read
> 
> Also yes I DID listen to Monster Mash while writing this and NO I couldn’t take it seriously bc every time I heard the guy go “hhhhrrrggg mash GOOD” the only thing I could think of was Mitch saying that and I’d lose it 
> 
> (Also my notes are all fucked up for me and idk why???? Ah well)

The rain had only gotten worse on their journey back to Mitch’s trailer. Jonas had his hood pulled over as much of his face as he could manage, trying to protect his sister’s work. Mitch, not having anything to cover himself with, but not really caring, had grabbed Jonas by the hand and started jogging, making sure to match his speed with his shorter-legged companion. The harder the rain poured, the faster they went. They ran through deep puddles, properly getting their socks wet and drenching them further. Yet, they found that neither of them had the time to be upset about it, too busy laughing and screaming joyfully as they fought to maintain their slippery grasp on one another, both of them dangerously close to falling on their face more than once. 

The boys burst into Mitch’s trailer, effectively slamming the door against the wall, causing it to wobble slightly. The lights were on, but the tv in the living room was black. Mitch’s aunt was nowhere to be seen. Jonas peeled back his wet hood and slicked back his hair, trying to strain as much rain water out of it as he could. He laughed boisterously for the hundredth time as Mitch shook like a dog after a bath, spraying more water onto him, and the walls of his home.

They were soaked to the bone, and shivering from the cold, but Mitch couldn’t care less. He smiled widely at Jonas, noticing how the makeup on the sides of his face had come off to reveal bits of his warm, brown skin. And how, in the quiet sanctuary of his trailer, his yellow and pink lights flowed all around them, his eyes reflecting them, and shining with happiness. Happiness, Mitch noted, and love. Mitch’s heart lurched with emotion, and he didn’t bother trying to fix himself before grabbing onto Jonas and pulling him against his chest. Their clothes clung tightly to their bodies, and made a squelching noise as they pressed against one another, letting out more water onto the thin carpet. Without any warning, Mitch caught Jonas’ mouth in a hungry kiss. The other boy let out a surprised grunt, but smiled into it. It was uncomfortable, drenched and dripping as they were, with mouths pressed haphazardly against one another, but god if it didn’t make Mitch feel like he was on top of the fucking world. 

Jonas pulled away, and Mitch pouted. 

“I think if we stay in these clothes we’ll catch hypothermia.” Jonas laughed. 

And with that, they made their way into Mitch’s room, trailing water all the way.

Mitch kicked up a dry pair of his boxers and a random shirt from his floor and placed it temporarily on his bed. Jonas looked to the clothes, and a look of realization, likely one that meant ‘none of your clothes will fit me but I need to get out of these, uh oh’, crossed his features. Before he could say anything, however, Mitch went over to his dresser and immediately picked out a folded pair of familiar pac man pants, and comfortable looking T-shirt. It was the only thing Mitch had bothered to put away properly. Jonas’ expression shifted from embarrassment, to recognition, and back to embarrassment in just a few seconds. 

“Oh...” Jonas said, sheepishly. “I was wondering where I left those.”

Mitch smiled, a teasing look gracing him. “Figured I’d hang onto them, for next time.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He took pride in the way Jonas scoffed, obviously flustered, and threw him the first towel he found. 

After discarding his bat and chain, throwing them on the floor, Mitch went to change in the bathroom, allowing Jonas his privacy. They’d seen each other naked plenty of times, but changing in front of him was still something Jonas seemed uncomfortable about. Mitch had asked him about it before, worried he was ashamed about something, but Jonas didn’t seem inclined to get into it, so Mitch didn’t pry. Jonas would open up when he was ready. And when that time came, Mitch would be there. 

Just like how Jonas had been there for him.

As soon as their relationship had entered a place where Mitch allowed Jonas to catch him in his moments of weakness, it became easier and easier to be vulnerable. To lay himself bare before him, in every sense of the word. It was terrifying, if he was being honest. He remembered the first time he let Jonas see him cry. How he buried his face into his shoulder, and let Jonas run his hands soothingly over his back as sobs shook his body. ‘I’m here Mitch, you’re safe. I’m here’. The mantra kept him grounded as he allowed himself to drench Jonas’ shirt with his insecurities and shame. It was awful. He’d felt so empty afterwards, like all his insides had been scooped out. But as Jonas held onto him, whispering words of comfort, he found it was nothing like the private nights he used to spend alone, punishing himself for letting his facade crack in the blackness of his room. Rather, it was as though Mitch had brought up his monsters specifically for Jonas to see. To show somebody else for once. And Jonas had understood. He’d kept him close to his heart as his demons slowly shrunk away. And Mitch was left feeling so much lighter. If Jonas wasn’t holding onto him, he might have started to float gently around with the other small objects in the room. From then, the intimacy had gone from emotional to physical, and Mitch felt like a new man. He remembered the care he’d put into folding Jonas’ night clothes when he’d forgotten to take them with him the morning after. Gently rubbing the fabric of the shirt he’d cried on between his thumbs. 

As lightning cracked outside, Mitch finished pulling on his shirt and dry boxers, forgoing pants altogether, and made his way back to his room. 

He found Jonas sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed as he stared at a small, bunny eared tv that sat across the room. The screen played a black and white image of Night of the Living Dead. 

Jonas looked over to him and smiled sweetly, patting the floor next to him as an invitation. It was kind of funny to see him like this, relaxing in Mitch’s room, gentle as ever but face still green, and bloody, and looking like he might take a bite out of him if he got to close. 

And of course, Jonas could bite him as much as he wanted. He wasn’t about to stop him. 

Before his mind could go further into the gutter, Mitch took his seat next to his boyfriend and draped an arm over him. They found themselves the way they had been at the party before, but this time with a movie Mitch liked (it was a classic, after all), and no one to disturb them. Much better. They remained like that, wordlessly soaking in the others presence. 

The storm outside raged on, the sound of the rain like sharp static on the metal roof. About a half hour into the movie, Jonas, now less giggly than before, moved his hand to Mitch’s chest, rubbing small circles into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Think I’d blend in with the crowd?” he asked, the tv glowing brightly as the large group of undead slowly stumbled through the fog. Mitch smiled. 

“Oh yeah,” Mitch said. “You look fresh outta the grave. A real ripe dead guy.”

“_Pfft_, I’d certainly smell ripe.”

“Please, I wouldn’t never let you actually get turned.”

Jonas snorted. “Uh huh,” he said. “But like, gosh, could you imagine if you actually had to survive in that situation? What would you even do? What if someone you loved did get turned? That’s so messed up.”

Mitch hummed. “Yeah, but like, if it was you, I’d just have you bite me and then we could like, have undead dates and shit. Eat some brains and make out, I don’t know.”

Jonas laughed. “I don’t think zombies do that, Mitch.”

Mitch smiled predatorily. “Sure they do, and I can prove it to ya.”

Jonas looked up to him, but if he was going to say anything, he was silenced by Mitch’s mouth on his. Jonas sighed and relaxed into it. His hand on Mitch’s chest moved up to his shoulder, and started massaging the muscle there. They parted for a moment, and Jonas took the opportunity to move so he was straddling Mitch’s waist, before locking lips with him again. Mitch’s hands found Jonas’ waist, and they remained there as Jonas parted his lips and allowed Mitch to slide his tongue against his own. Jonas moaned long and low into his mouth, and Mitch felt a zap of heat between his legs. He gave a suck to Jonas’ lips and leaned back, taking in Jonas’ half lidded, lust filled eyes. 

“Told ya.”

Jonas pursed his lips, and for a moment, Mitch feared he was going to turn away. But his fears were dashed as Jonas pressed his lips against his once again, and they continued where they left off. Jonas allowed him to run his hands up his shirt, to feel his soft skin, and thumb at a nipple. Jonas huffed out a breath of pleasure at that, and Mitch couldn’t keep the tent from forming on his boxers. When Jonas shifted so that they were pressed closer together, Mitch could feel his boyfriend’s own hard on rub against him. He grunted at the contact, the thinness of their clothes teasing him as lifted his hips to grind against it. 

“_Oh_,” Jonas moaned as he broke apart from their kiss suddenly, a thin string of saliva still connecting them.He pressed his cheek into Mitch’s neck, and rolled his hips down, trying to match his pace. Mitch breathed hard through his nose and grit his teeth as he and Jonas proceeded to dry hump each other on his bedroom floor. 

The need to feel Jonas more directly was starting to become overwhelming. Just when he was about to ask permission to shed his pants, Jonas bit gently into his neck and scraped the skin there with his teeth. Mitch threw his head back and shuddered. Jonas stopped in his movements and leaned back to look at him, a breathless, but otherwise playful, look on his face.

“There,” he said. “Now you’re infected.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and with the fake blood made to look as though it dripped down his face, he could almost pretend that Jonas really had taken a bite out of him. Mitch laughed. 

“Gonna have to bite harder than that if yer gonna get me, Spots.” Mitch said as he wiggles his eyebrows. Jonas blinked before opening his mouth wide to gnash his teeth together with a “click” at the space in front of Mitch’s face. Mitch laughed harder. As he adjusted himself so that he was sitting up straighter, his knee brushed against the chain he’d dropped to the floor before he went to change, and a thought crossed his mind which made his dick twitch. He placed a firm hand under Jonas’ chin and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip; soft, wet, and still green. That was some damn good makeup. 

“Yer a cute zombie, Joey, but if ya keep tryin’ to eat me, I might have to keep ya chained up.” he said. It was a joke that served as a question. The sound of the chain jingled as Mitch disturbed it with his knee deliberately, making clear just what was going on in his head. Jonas looked up at him coyly, a small smile on his face. 

“I thought you  _ wanted _ me to bite you.” 

“_Bite_ me, sure. But since yer undead and all, I don’t know how much I trust ya not to get _greedy_. I’m lookin’ out for my myself here, Spots.”

Jonas giggled. “Hm, how about I earn your trust, then?” he said as he reached over and grabbed the chain, handing it to Mitch. “Do whatever you want Mitchy,” he continued, Mitch smiling softly at his pet name. “But you’re right, I think. I...”

Jonas paused, looked down shyly, and bit his lip. That alone drove Mitch crazy, but then he reached behind himself to rub him through his boxers, causing Mitch to groan and buck his hips up into the touch. Jonas, still apparently too shy to look at his boyfriend directly, palmed slowly along his length and hummed. “I’m greedy.” 

At last, Jonas lifted his gaze, and Mitch’s heart pounded in his chest as watched his pupils dilate, his green eyes gleaming in the deep pink light that now filled the room. Jonas gave him a quick kiss, but didn’t move his hand from Mitch’s crotch. 

“I really want to suck your dick.”

Mitch choked. He could have cum right then if he had just a little less control. 

“Yeah?” he managed, grip on the chain in his hand tightening. “Yer gonna let me chain you up and put my dick in yer mouth?”

At Mitch’s question, Jonas whimpered and nodded his head. “Please?”

Mitch would chew his foot off before he said no. 

With a squeeze of Jonas’ ass and a wet kiss to his lips, Mitch got to work. He grabbed Jonas by the wrists and placed them behind his back firmly. His telekinesis did most of the work to bind his hands with the chain, wrapped around a couple of times for good measure, but not so tight that it would hurt. The rest of the chain trailed down to the floor, and again with his powers, Mitch took hold of it, using it to yank Jonas back gently. Jonas grunted, but didn’t look unhappy. There was just one thing left to do.

“You remember what we came up with last time?” asked Mitch. Jonas nodded, and the lights around them morphed and swirled in front of Jonas, crossing one another so that they made an ‘X’. Their powers came in handy in a lot of ways, it seemed. Satisfied, Mitch brought Jonas in for another kiss, open mouthed and sloppily. Jonas grinded against him and ran his tongue over Mitch’s lip before taking it between his teeth and biting down.

Mitch used his mind to lift the tail end of the chain and yanked Jonas back.

“_Bad_ zombie Joey, no bitin’ unless I tell ya.”

Jonas pouted and furrowed his brow. Mitch chuckled. “I’ll let ya off with a warnin’ since yer so cute though.” Mitch laxed his grip and straightened his back so he was more parallel with the side of his bed. He smiled impishly down at his boyfriend, who was still pouting. 

With a breath of relief, Mitch reached down to take himself out of his boxers. Jonas’ gaze zeroed in on his cock, which stood tall, a bead of precum forming at the head. He scooted down until he sat between Mitch’s legs.

“I, uh,” he started. “I won’t be able to use my hands, so...”

“S’okay.” Mitch replied, grabbing his dick at the base and giving it a shake. “Just do your best, babe.” 

Mitch winked, and Jonas, looking like he might combust, nodded in determination. Good lord, he was adorable. And Mitch would have told him so, had Jonas not dipped forward to run his tongue up the length of his cock. A low sound rumbled in his throat as Jonas proceeded to lick him. He tangled a hand in his dark hair, gripping gently as he watched him work. He tasted every inch of him, sucking at his base, running his tongue along a vein, mouthing at his balls which were still hidden in his underwear. Mitch leaked onto his cheek, next to the painted wound, and as Jonas pulled back for a moment, the precum bridged the gap by a thin string. Mitch groaned at the sight. 

Jonas positioned himself so that he was just above Mitch’s cock head, and let his mouth hang open. Saliva dripped from his tongue and onto Mitch’s dick, mixing with his need. 

“Fuck...” Mitch swore above him. Jonas looked up at him through his eyelashes, whining at his look of pleasure, before wrapping his lips around his head. Mitch swore again, long and low, which only goaded Jonas to swallow more of him. 

Mitch’s limbs were on fire as he felt himself hit the back of Jonas’ throat. The boy below him let out a short, muffled moan, and gave a hard suck as he slowly raised his head off of his dick, the head jumping out with a wet pop. 

“_Fuck_, Spots...”

Jonas blinked up at him, but wasted no more time returning to his task at hand. He kept as much eye contact as he could as he bobbed his head up and down, stifled moans getting louder, and his sucking growing sloppier. Mitch’s grip on his hair grew tighter, to the point where it was probably starting to hurt, but he didnt seem to mind the pain. If anything it only made him moan louder, the sound vibrating around Mitch’s leaking dick. 

Mitch bucked suddenly, and the tip of his cock pushed into Jonas’ throat. The younger boy gagged, and Mitch let go of him completely, allowing him the freedom he needed to take his hard on out of his mouth.

“_Shit_, sorry Joey.” Said Mitch, breathless and red in the face. He took in the sight of his boyfriend. He looked absolutely ravenous. Hungry, half lidded eyes bore into his. Spit and precum dripped down his chin, joining the fake streams of blood. Mitch’s eyes scanned lower, and a hot jolt ran through him as he noticed Jonas was hard as a rock and leaking through his pajamas. 

And only now did the thought occur to him that Jonas hadn’t had any dry underwear to change into when they had got back. So, unless he carried an extra pair of tidy whities everywhere he went, he was currently going commando. Mitch laughed breathlessly. “Yer too fuckin’ hot babe, I’m gonna pass out.”

“Do that again.”

Mitch looked back up. 

“Huh?”

Jonas, now looking more aware and self concious, swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Um, if you want, I uh, liked that. What you did.” He laughed nervously, but Mitch could see the lust still evident in his eyes. 

Mitch sat in stunned silence for a few moments. His throat felt dry, and his voice was scratchy as he spoke. 

“Ya want me to _throat_ _fuck_ _you_?”

Jonas squeaked out an “uh!” before deciding words weren’t his strong suit at the moment, and settling on giving a curt nod instead. Mitch noticed how his boyfriend’s dick twitched in his pants.

He returned his fingers to Jonas’ hair and tugged experimentally. Jonas hummed, enjoying the touch. 

“Open yer mouth.”

All too eager to be commanded, Jonas opened wide, sticking out his tongue a little, and furrowing his brow in anticipation. Mitch took a moment to etch the image into his memory. 

Mitch guided Jonas’ face back to his place between his legs, and slapped his dick against his tongue. He lavished him in dirty compliments as he pushed Jonas down at an angle, pressing his cock against the inside of his cheek to admire the bulge it made in his freckled face. He popped it out, and repeated the action. Jonas was drooling again, and Mitch couldn’t wait any longer.

After checking to make sure his boyfriend was ready, Mitch lowered Jonas directly onto his cock until he hit the back of his throat. He paused for a moment, brushing back Jonas’ hair and readjusting his grip, and then pushed Jonas down a little more. 

It was almost unbearable, Jonas’ hot throat engulfing him, but for the sake of his _unbelievable_, _incredible_ boyfriend, he remained steady. 

Jonas started to choke, and an ‘x’ shaped light flickered into view for a second before him, disappearing as Mitch pulled him off. 

“I’m okay,” Jonas said, easing his worries after a small coughing fit. “It’s just weird getting used to. Can we keep going, please?”

Despite how it appeared, Mitch was powerless here. He couldn’t help but to oblige. 

Entering his throat was easier the second time around. Jonas had become more relaxed, and had willed away his gag reflex for longer. When he started to gag a second time, Mitch loosened his grip to allow him to come back up. What he didn’t expect was for Jonas to remain in place, eyes closed in concentration as he willed himself to relax again, and swallow the rest of his cock, which twitched erratically in pleasure in the depths of his throat.

As Mitch made a noise like a dying animal, he worried that there was now a very real possibility he might pass out. 

Mitch forced Jonas off of him, let him inhale deeply, and then shoved him back down. The control that Mitch had over himself slipped, and he kept Jonas’ head in place as he bucked up into his mouth repeatedly, grunting like an animal as Jonas slobbered and gagged on his dick. Every once in a while he pulled out completely, giving the boy a chance to breath, and checking in on him again. Tears from being choked ran down his face, dark makeup going with them. Jonas asked him for more. 

Stilling his hips, he switched tactics, making Jonas to swallow him whole again and manually bobbing his head up and down as he face fucked him. Mitch didn’t have _dreams_ as good as this. He didn’t even consider Jonas, perfect, beautiful _Jonas_, would be so ready and willing to get _deep_ _throated_. And the fact that he was so damn _good_ at getting deep throated...

Mitch felt a familiar heat pooling quickly to his nether regions. Jonas sputtered as the older boy lifted him back up suddenly, the hand in his hair loosening. They both breathed deeply.

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked again. Jonas nodded.

“Good, cuz I wanna fuck you. Stand up.”

The crude command had Jonas whimpering, wobbling a bit as he struggled to stand without the use of his arms. Mitch, still seated, swiftly yanked his pants down, confirming his suspicions about his lack in underpants, and pulled Jonas close by the waist so that he was eye level with his boyfriend’s painfully hard erection. The poor thing was begging for attention, and Mitch gave it in the form of a long lick to his shaft, cleaning up the stream of precum that was flowing steadily out of him. 

“_Ah_-!” Jonas keened and bucked forward, seeking more stimulation. Mitch buried his face between his legs, sucking at his balls, keeping him busy as one of his hands released Jonas’ hips to search under his bed. With his powers he pulled out a number of unrelated items , a sock, a magazine, a onesie belonging to buddy, tossing them all aside until finally he managed to pull out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He kept his mouth on Jonas’ cock as he quickly opened the bottle to coat his fingers in lubricant. Above him Jonas kept wailing at the attention, and Mitch fumbled a bit with the bottle as he tossed it aside to begin working on Jonas’ hole. He slid his fingers between his cheeks and rubbed at him in small circles. Jonas’ legs started trembling, but Mitch just kept him in his firm grasp as he licked him and started pushing his fingers into his ass. His own cock throbbed painfully as he explored Jonas, who, upon Mitch’s fingers finding that one special place inside him, starting crying his name. Mitch only fingered him harder, and, at long last, Jonas’ breath hitched and he seized up. Mitch took Jonas into his mouth as he came, and swallowed his release. 

No longer able to remain standing, the younger boy dropped onto his boyfriend’s lap, and laid boneless on his chest as he waited for his wits to return to him. 

Mitch kept his fingers in place and continued to slowly rub into Jonas as he relaxed further, the orgasm doing wonders for helping to open him up. He paused when Jonas shifted to give him a kiss on the cheek and hum contentedly in his ear. 

“_Ugh_,” Jonas groaned, lips grazing his ear. “My face feels gross.”

He wiggled his arms, as if to be sure the chains were really still in place. For a moment it seemed like he was going to ask for Mitch to release him from his binding, but instead, he proceeded to wipe his mouth across his boyfriend’s shoulder like a human napkin. Mitch snorted, amused.

“That was okay?” he asked. When Jonas pulled back to look at him, some of the fake blood had smeared. That, along with trails of dark tear stains and mussed hair, still made him look like he was undead, but now he looked like he was undead, and a hot mess. 

As well as, in Mitch’s humble opinion, a total slut. 

Jonas smiled. “Amazing.”

_Christ_.

He scissored into him and Jonas bit his lip, still smiling, and eyes almost closing. Something about his afterglow must have given him confidence, because he kept his eyes trained on Mitch’s as he moved on his fingers. He didn’t stop moving until he was half hard again and panting. 

“Can I have your cock now, please?” 

“Fuckin’-“

Mitch practically tore his hand away to grab at the condom he had retrieved earlier, causing Jonas to grunt at the sudden emptiness. Mitch used his teeth to tear open the packaging, and reached behind the boy on his lap to roll it onto himself, kissing him as he did so. 

Jonas found his dick with his trapped hands, humming as he continued to kiss Mitch. He palmed awkwardly at him, his own need growing more apparent until he was hard and dripping again. 

And then he whined his name into his mouth, and Mitch couldn’t take it anymore.

With one hand on his dick, and the other grabbing one of Jonas’ cheeks to part him, he slid his cockhead over his hole. He teased him like that a little, enjoying the way Jonas wiggled against him, a wordless plea to fill him up. This was the first time they’d done it like this, with Jonas sitting on his lap. Actually, it was also the first time he’d gotten deep throated. And the first time he’d been tied up. In zombie makeup.First time they’d done something that could remotely pass as role playing, too. Really weird role playing that Mitch wasn’t surprised he was into. Did this actually count as role playing? Mitch wasn’t sure. That was something he’d never done, either. Tonight had a lot of firsts. 

This might actually be becoming his favorite holiday.

And with that thought, he pushed the tip of his dick inside him. 

No matter how well they prepared before hand, the tight heat of Jonas’ ass was always overwhelming. Mitch breathed out with a moan as he continued to slide into him. He bottomed out, and Jonas gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments, Jonas relaxed, and sat heavily on his boyfriend’s lap. He bit his lip, a look of pleasure overcoming him as Mitch became buried as deep as he could possibly get. The thought occurred to Mitch that he had now been balls deep in both ends of Jonas, and he grunted loudly and thrust upward, finding that he truly couldn’t get any further inside of him. 

Jonas moaned and shakily raised himself up a bit by his knees before sitting back down again. With some effort, he repeated the action, moaning again as Mitch’s dick stretched him out. And then repeated it again. And again, until slowly he built a steady pace. Soon enough, Mitch was thrusting up to meet him. His control was slipping again as he grabbed at Jonas’ plush sides and pumped his cock into him wildly, grunting as he fucked him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and tears of ecstasy rolled down Jonas’ cheeks, which Mitch kissed away. Jonas leaned forward to kiss him again, and Mitch welcomed him eagerly. He let his boyfriend suck at him messily as he continued to ride him like it was the last time he’d get dicked down in his life. He caught Mitch’s bottom lip between his teeth.

And then Jonas bit him.

Mitch paused his thrusting, andhis powers, grabbed the tail end of the chain that kept Jonas captive and pulled him roughly. Jonas whined a moment, and then stuck out his bottom lip, pouting again. Mitch kept one hand on Jonas’ hip, and used the other to roughly grab his face.

“_No_ _bitin_’.” he growled, and thrust up harshly. Jonas gasped, surprised at first by the rough treatment, but then blinked at Mitch and gave a small smile, cheeks squishing against Mitch’s firm grasp.

“Sorr-sorry, Mitch. Please, don’t stop...”

Mitch loosened his grip, and gave a gentle, loving stroke to his cheek, as if to remind him he wasn’t actually upset, before giving a long, upward roll of his hips. Jonas gasped. 

He really was greedy, Mitch thought, as Jonas bounced on him, pleasuring himself with his cock. Everything was wet, and hot, and unbearably tight, and he couldn’t keep himself from growling and squeezing harshly at Jonas’ hips. There would be bruising there later, but later didn’t exist to Mitch. All that existed was right then, because right then, Jonas was riding him like a beast and becoming more vocal by the minute. 

“Oh _god_, Mitch,”

“_Ah_, please, yes!”

“Right there, yes! _Hah_!”

“Good, so good! Don’t stop!”

Every cry Jonas made elicited a deep groan of ecstasy from him. And for the second time that night, he became genuinely worried about passing out. It was all becoming too much. Everything was too hot. He was burning, white and hot, from the inside out. He could feel himself getting closer, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it if he tried. 

“Shit,” he moaned, voice cracking. “Joey, baby, yer gonna make me cum like that.”

Jonas squeaked out a pleased sound.

“_Please_, Mitch!”

And that was it. With one last thrust, balls deep into his boyfriend, Mitch came, his cock throbbing as he filled up the condom. Jonas rolled his hips a few more times, stimulating his dick against Mitch’s stomach, before coming again, shooting long ropes across the plane of Mitch’s abdomen. 

Jonas fell against Mitch, who let his head fall back against his bed as he slipped out of his boyfriend’s hole. Neither knew how long they stayed that way. Only that it was long enough for the cum on Mitch’s chest to dry, and for Jonas’ legs and arms to go numb. After one more deep kiss, Mitch undid the chains around Jonas’ wrists, and they forced themselves to put their clothes back on properly. Mitch tied the condom closed and threw it somewhere near a trash can. Hopefully. 

They returned to their position from before. One arm slung over Jonas’ shoulders as he nuzzled into Mitch’s chest. Peaceful silence overtook them as they melted into one another, and before they knew it, the movie was almost over. Mitch shifted.

“...Hey, Jonas...”

Jonas looked up at Mitch curiously at the use of his full name. He only used it when he was being serious about something. Which is to say, he rarely used it at all. “Yeah, Mitch?”

The older boy didn’t meet his eyes, choosing to continue looking at the tv. He looked like he was trying to find the right words. 

“I think,” he started. “I wanna celebrate again next year.”

“Me too.” said Jonas, smiling lightly, with a little bit of confusion, as Mitch finally looked at him. 

“And,” continued Mitch. “We could get like, candy and shit. The _good_ kind. Leave it out for kids to take. Maybe dress up like an axe murderer and jump out of a bush as they come up, or somethin’.”

Jonas smiled wider. “That happened to me when I was a kid.” 

Mitch laughed. He kept going.

“We can do another costume thing. I think you’d make a real cute vampire.” 

“You would make a good werewolf, I think.” Jonas beamed.

Mitch looked at him with such a tender expression that Jonas thought he might cry.

“Thanks.” 

Jonas had a feeling he was thanking him for more than the compliment, but instead of asking him about it, he just kissed him.

“I love you, Mitchy.”

“Love you too, my lil’ zombie.”

Jonas returned his head to Mitch’s chest. Relaxing as he listened to his heartbeat and the rain and thunder that carried on outside. Maybe it was just because he’d had sex, but he was feeling particularly soft and romantic. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

“And even if we don’t do any of _that_ shit, as long as we can _fuck_ like that again I’ll be happy!”

Jonas slapped him on his chest, telling him to shut up as Mitch just laughed. 

The movie on the screen rolled the credits as the channel gave a preview of the next movie in the cheesy horror marathon it was showing. They knew they wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, and were content to remain there against one another. Their warmth glowing like a candle in the dark and stormy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y’all lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real with u chief I wrote this chapter while I was dissociating, which is why it’s as short as it is and why it reads Like That, but eh. Anyway...they do the monster mash in chapter 2 *dab*


End file.
